


[VID] Daredevil Crack | Hamilton Edition

by Turtleneck (caretta)



Category: Daredevil (2003), Daredevil (TV), Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: All The Ships, Badass Karen Page, Ben Urich Feels, Crack, F/M, Fanvids, Foggy Nelson Is Eliza, Gen, James Wesley Feels, M/M, Multi, Stick You Douche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 12:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6283960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caretta/pseuds/Turtleneck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season 1 of Daredevil set to Hamiltunes, combining two of my greatest loves. </p>
<p>With bonus appearance from Burr Affleck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[VID] Daredevil Crack | Hamilton Edition

**Author's Note:**

> My sincerest thanks to the velociraptors who offered suggestions and gave me technical support. I couldn't have done it without you.

Download: [.mp4 (229MB)](https://www.mediafire.com/?juh4yuud8beup2u)


End file.
